Галерея:Хаджимэ Хината
Дизайн персонажа Официальный дизайн Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Hajime Hinata.png|Дизайн Хаджимэ в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Hajimedr3.jpg|Дизайн Хаджимэ в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Hajime Hinata;s offcial dr3 design.png|Дизайн Хаджимэ в Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. Profile Hinata.png|Профиль Хаджимэ в наборе Blu-ray Danganronpa 3. Profile Kamukura.png|Профиль Изуру в наборе Blu-ray Danganronpa 3. Бета дизайн Danganronpa 2 tumblr_inline_mlzzs3h5111qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ. tumblr_inline_mlzzssehar1qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ (2). tumblr_inline_mm19owupdw1qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ (3). Haji beta.png|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ (4). Hinata beta4.png|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ (5). Hinata beta 5.png|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ (6). Hinata beta 6.png|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ (7). Hinata beta 7.png|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ (8). Hinata beta 8.png|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ (9). Early Hinata.png|Ранний дизайн Хаджимэ. Yougotthatwrong.jpeg|Бета спрайт опровержения Хаджимэ. Danganronpa 3 Hajime Hinata's beta design DR3.png|Бета дизайн Хаджимэ в Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Hinata.gif|Представление Хаджимэ. Опенинг Hajime_and_Izuru_DR3_Opening.jpg|Хаджимэ и Изуру в опенинге. Hajime_&_kamukura_opening_2.png|Хаджимэ и Изуру в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Encounter.png|Первая встреча Хаджимэ и Чиаки Нанами. Hinata Nanami Gala omega.jpg|Хаджимэ и Чиаки обсуждают Gala Omega. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Хаджимэ замечает, как Абсолютный Самозванец пытается сбежать. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Хаджимэ замечает, что Чиса Юкизомэ связала Абсолютного Самозванца. Hinata's data.jpg|Профиль Хаджимэ у Руководящего Комитета. Эпизод 02 Hinata_chillin_on_a_bench.png|Хаджимэ отдыхает на скамейке. Chisa scolds Hajime.png|Чиса ругает Хаджимэ за унижение себя. Chiaki grabs Hajime's hand.png|Чиаки берет Хаджимэ за руку. Эпизод 03 Hinata browse.jpg|Хаджимэ ищет информацию об Основном Курсе Академии Пик Надежды. Kazuichi Gundam.png|Хаджимэ проходит мимо студентов Класса 77-B, думая о том, что у него нет таланта. Hinata's depression.jpg|Хаджимэ потерян в мыслях о том, что он является обычным человеком, лишённым таланта. Hinata play.jpg|Хаджимэ думает об отсутствии таланта во время игры. Hajime stops Sato from slapping Natsumi.png|Хаджимэ останавливает Сато. Hinata approached Natsumi.jpg|Хаджимэ пытается убедить Нацуми Кузурю перестать запугивать Сато и Махиру Коидзуми. Hinata thinking.jpg|Хаджимэ думает о словах Нацуми. Sato's frustation.jpg|Хаджимэ спрашивает Сато о правде убийства Нацуми. Hajime after being punched by Juzo.png|Джузо Сакакура ударяет Хаджимэ. Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png|Чиса защищает Хаджимэ. A Farewell to All Future.jpg|Хаджимэ удивляется, когда Чиаки извиняется перед ним. Эпизод 05 Hinata in the project.jpg|Хаджимэ проходит через Проект Изуру Камукура. Эпизод 06 Izuruwakesup.jpg|Пробуждение Изуру. Izurustep.png|Изуру пресекает атаку Джунко Эношимы. Izurucounterattack.png|Изуру пресекает атаку Мукуро Икусабы. 7.png|Изуру бьет Джунко. Эпизод 07 Kamukura date with Enoshima.jpg|Изуру и Джунко идут на Трагедию Академии Пик Надежды. Kamukura shot.jpg|Щека Изуру поцарапана пулей умирающего студента. Izuru being framed by Junko.png|Джунко подставляет Изуру в убийствах Студенческого Совета. Эпизод 08 Kamukura vs Komaeda.jpg|Изуру крадёт пистолет Нагито Комаэды. Kamukura shot Komaeda.jpg|Изуру стреляет в Нагито. Hinata-kun...right.png|Изуру пытается распознать Чиаки Нанами. Эпизод 10 Kamukura's tears.png|Изуру непроизвольно плачет над смертью Чиаки. Эпизод 11 Izuru_sad.PNG|Изуру выглядит печальным. AI Chiaki's introduction.png|ИИ Чиаки представляется Хаджимэ и Нагито. AI Chiaki's introduction to Hajime.png|ИИ Чиаки представляется Хаджимэ. Hajime and AI Chiaki.png|Хаджимэ пожимает руку ИИ Чиаки. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Izuru as an Ultimate Despair.jpg|Изуру наблюдает за Трагедией. Эпизод 06 Hajime at Jabberwock Island confronting the Future Foundation Forces.jpeg|Хаджимэ встречает Основание Будущего на Острове Бармаглот. Izuru eye.png|Хаджимэ говорит, что атаки Основания Будущего скучны. Эпизод 12 Hinata defeating the troops.png|Хаджимэ побеждает солдат Основания Будущего. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World EnteringIzuruAI.png|Мировой Разрушитель заходит в воображаемый мир Нагито Комаэды. IzuruAIFingerGun.png|Разрушитель Мира готовится избавиться от вооружённых сил, стреляя из своих пальцев. IzuruAI Atop Construction.png|Разрушитель Мира перед Фуюхико Кузурю, Сонией Невермайнд и Пеко Пекоямой. IzuruAI Headshot Pekoyama.png|Разрушитель Мира собирается застрелить Пеко. Nagito Lost Memories.png|Видение Хаджимэ из Убийственной Школьной Поездки, показанное когда Нагито пытается вспомнить его. Nagito Murdered anime version.png|Хаджимэ во флешбеке убийства Нагито в Убийственной Школьной Поездке. IzuruAI Nagito Construction.png|Разрушитель Мира встречает Нагито в здании. IzuruAI Smiling(2).png|Разрушитель Мира развлечён словами Нагито. IzuruAI Nagito_Deconstruction.png|Нагито пытается убить Разрушителя Мира вместе с собой. IzuruAI_Task_Completion.png|Разрушитель Мира смог выполнить свою задачу, восстановив настоящую личность Нагито. Izuru AI.png|Разрушитель Мира объясняет о воображаемом мире. Hajime Waking Nagito.png|Хаджимэ будит Нагито из Программы Нового Мира. Hajime Friends.png|Хаджимэ говорит Нагито, что он проснулся последним. Hajime Loves Boats.png|Хаджимэ и его одноклассники ждут прибытия Нагито. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Hajime Izuru.png|Хаджимэ говорит мёртвой Чисе, что он наконец-то понял, что есть что-то более важное, чем талант. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Хаджимэ и остальные перед Рётой Митараем. Hajime_Chiaki's_hair_clip_.png|Хаджимэ смотрит на заколку Чиаки. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Хаджимэ убеждает Рёту присоединиться к его одноклассникам. Hinata convincing Ryota.JPG|Хаджимэ говорит, что быть чьим-то одноклассником не так плохо. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Хаджимэ и его одноклассники успокаивают Рёту. Hajime glances at Makoto.png|Хаджимэ возвращается на корабль и с уважением смотрит на Макото. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Хаджиме (как Изуру) притворяется ответственным за Финальную Убийственную Игру. Nanami smiling.JPG|Чиаки говорит Хаджимэ, что это конец, на который она надеялась. Hinata and Komaeda ending.png|Хаджимэ и Нагито улыбаются, возвращаясь на Остров Бармаглот. Игра (Хаджимэ) Трейлер Hinata Hajime Trailer 1.png|Хаджимэ в первом трейлере Danganronpa 2. Опенинг Danganronpa_2_Hajime_Hinata_True_Intro_English.png|Хаджимэ в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Hajime_Hinata_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Хаджимэ в японском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Hajime_Hinata_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Хаджимэ в английском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Hajime_Hinata_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Хаджимэ в японском опенинге Dangan Island. Пролог Event 2 (2).png|Хаджимэ прибывает в Академию. Event 3.png|Хаджимэ прибывает в Академию (2). Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало Убийственной Игры. Hajime with bullet wound.png|Хаджимэ ранен пулей Моночудовища. Глава 1 50 (2).jpg|Хаджимэ на вечеринке Абсолютного Самозванца. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. Event 54 (2).png|Хаджимэ смотрит на ночное небо. Глава 2 Event 56.png|Хаджимэ смотрит на второй остров. b0042375_506fe4af894d9.jpg|Хаджимэ стоит перед воротами Академии Пика Надежды. Event 64 (2).png|Хаджимэ встречается со связанным Нагито Комаэдой в старом здании. b0042375_50871ecd5739b.jpg|Аканэ Овари и Хаджимэ проверяют, мог ли убийца выйти через окно. Глава 3 Event 86.png|Хаджимэ смотрит на третий остров. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Хаджимэ и другие на празднике фейерверков. Event 97.png|Странный сон Хаджимэ. Event 95.png|Хаджимэ с Микан Цумики в его больничной кровати. Event 96.png|Хаджимэ с Микан в кровати. Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Хаджимэ шокирован новой внешностью Нэкомару. Глава 4 Event_111.png|Хаджимэ смотрит на четвертый остров. 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Хаджимэ с другими на американских горках. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Поездка к дому веселья. 7NTaHs6.png|Хаджимэ, Робо-Нэкомару и Аканэ принимают участие в уроках Тай-чи Монокумы. GNVFFkT.png|Хаджимэ и Аканэ проверяют, могла ли колонна быть орудием убийства. Глава 5 Event_126.png|Хаджимэ смотрит на пятый остров. Event_137.png|Хаджимэ читает профили студентов. Event 136.png|Чиаки Нанами и Хаджимэ читают профили студентов. Глава 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Видение Хаджимэ, где он встречает Чиаки. Event_168_(2).png|Видение Хаджимэ, где он встречает Чиаки. (2) Hinata Awakening.png|Пробуждение. 2015-07-13-205239.jpg|Хаджимэ и другие активируют Принудительное Отключение. 2015-07-13-205325.jpg|Хаджимэ и другие, когда виртуальный мир разрушается. Event_178.png|"Я не забуду!" Event_229_(2).png|"Я буду жить, как Хаджимэ Хината!". Итоги классного суда Comic 11.png|Хаджимэ определяет, что Тэрутэру Ханамура является убийцей первого суда. Comic 21.png|Хаджимэ определяет, что Пеко Пекояма является убийцей второго суда. TsumikiCaught.png|Хаджимэ определяет, что Микан Цумики является убийцей третьего суда. TanakaCaught.jpg|Хаджимэ определяет, что Гандам Танака является убийцей четвертого суда. Comic 52.png|Разочаровывающий итог пятого суда. Дополнительно Hinata's Report Card.png|Карточка Хаджимэ. Hajime breifs.png|Нижнее бельё Хаджимэ. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Демо Hinata's NDRV3 introduction.png|Представление Хаджимэ в демо Danganronpa V3. Demo trial.jpg|Хаджимэ, Макото и Химико Юмено в Панических Дебатах. Игры (Изуру) Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Глава 0 Event 166.png|Изуру говорит с Нагито на корабле, плывущем на Остров Бармаглот. Izuru Kamukura.png|Изуру Камукура на корабле (вблизи). Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Глава 6 E3bdf328515067c70be549fffb49efcb.jpg|Изуру наблюдает за Монакой Това и Слугой. Kamukura.png|Изуру в конце игры. Манга Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Hopespeakring.png|Хаджимэ дает Нагито Комаэде Кольцо Академии Пик Надежды во время Island Mode. Hinata despaiting.png|Хаджимэ удивлен происходящим. Super danganronpa 2 Hajime in manga.jpg|Хаджимэ представляется. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция всех на заявление Монокумы. No no way really Hinata.png|Реакция Хаджимэ на смерть Усами. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Шок Хаджимэ от смерти Усами. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Глава 3 DRG Remnants of Despair.png|Силуэты Остатков Отчаяния в Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Постановки Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Hajimestage.jpg|Хаджимэ (Рюсей Йокохама) в постановке. Hajimestage2.jpg Hajimestage3.jpg Hajimestage4.jpg Hajimestage5.jpg Hajimestage6.jpg Hajimestage7.jpg Hajimestage8.jpg Hajimestage9.jpg Hajimestage10.jpg Stagehajime4.jpg|Хаджимэ и Монокума. Hajinagi.jpg|Хаджимэ встречает Нагито. Stagehajime.jpg|Хаджимэ в темноте. Stagehajime2.jpg|Хаджимэ удивлен появлением Монокумы. Stagehajime3.jpg|Шокированный Хаджимэ. Hajinagi2.jpg|Хаджимэ и Нагито. Hajinagi3.jpg|Хаджимэ и Нагито. Stagegroup.jpg|Хаджимэ с Кадзуичи, Нагито Махиру Коидзуми, Сонией Невермайнд, Бьякуей, Тэрутэру и Гандамом. Hajimekazuichi.jpg|Хаджимэ и Кадзуичи Сода. Официальный арт Danganronpa 2 Hajime Hinata Official art from the DR Reload book..png|Официальный арт Хаджимэ из артбука DR Reload. HUeUOc7.png|Хаджимэ в бета-арте вместе с Чиаки, Аканэ и Бьякуей. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|DОфициальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Icecream.jpg|Хаджимэ, Чиаки и Нагито едят мороженое. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo8_1280.jpg|Неиспользованная казнь. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|Промо-постер Dangan Ronpa Namco. USboTy4.jpg|Хаджимэ на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2. Chibi DR2 characters.jpg|Промо-арт с Чиби Хаджимэ, Чиаки и Нагито. Danganronpa 3 DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. Hajinagito.jpg|Хаджимэ и Нагито. Hajimenagito.jpg|Официальный арт с дополнительной страницы Animedia. Hajimehinatadr3.jpg|Журнал Otomedia (Сентябрь 2016). Fortunecookies.jpg|Нагито дает Хаджимэ печенье с предсказаниями. Hinata Nanami Yukizome art.jpg|Официальный арт. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. Cleaner Izuru DR3 shot.png|Изуру заменяет Хаджимэ на официальном арте Danganronpa 3. DR3 OA.jpg|Реклама Danganronpa 3 (Newtype Magazine). Hajime and Chiaki official art.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3_regular_cover_side_despair_volume_1.jpg|Хаджимэ и Чиаки на обложке первого Blue Ray DVD арки Сторона: Отчаяние. NanamiHope.jpg|Официальный арт Хаджимэ, Изуру и Чиаки. Izuru and the Despair Sisters.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3 Blue Ray Box 002.png|Изуру на обложке Danganronpa 3 Blue Ray Box 3. Nanami_and_Hinata_in_DvD.jpg ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' Promo.png|Хаджимэ на заднем плане промо арта коллаборации Danganronpa 3 and Gun Girls Z. Официальные страницы Hajime Hinata on the official site.png|Хаджимэ на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NIS_Hinata.png|Хаджимэ на официальном английском сайте. HajimeDangan3.png|Профиль Хаджимэ на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. Izuru dr3.png|Профиль Изуру на сайте Danganronpa 3. Izurusmooth.png|Обновленный профиль Изуру на сайте Danganronpa 3. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 2 для PC. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 2 для iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 2 для Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Обои с Классом 77-B для PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Обои с Классом 77-B для iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Обои с Классом 77-B для Android. New Years PC Wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для PC. New Years iPhone Wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для iPhone. New Years Android Wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для Android. en:Gallery:Hajime Hinata Категория:Галереи